VIP system
New VIP System *The VIP system will be broken down into 5 tiers. *Each tier will give access to certain aspects of the old Nobles system *Please note that auto-lairing has been removed from this system *The remaining functions will be Auto-Worship, Auto-Sell, Auto-Trade, and Auto-Recruit *VIP will have the ability to pay for Instant troop training. This ability can be used 10 times per day and will consume points for each use *Players can gain more plays in the Levers of Fortune the higher the VIP level. 'VIP Levels' VIP 1: Auto Worship and Auto Trade (1 merchant only). Costs 100 Points Consumed in Mall. VIP 2: Auto Worship and Auto Trade (1 merchant only), Auto Selling Equipment. Costs 250 Points consumed in Mall. VIP 3: Auto Worship and Auto Trade (2 merchants only),Auto Selling Equipment. Costs 500 Points consumed in Mall. VIP 4: Auto Worship and Auto Trade (2 merchants only),Auto Selling Equipment, Auto Repair. Costs 10,000 Points comsumed in Mall. VIP 5: Auto Worship and Auto Trade (3 merchants only),Auto Selling Equipment, Auto Repair, Auto Recruit. Costs 25,000 Points consumed in Mall. 'How to obtain VIP Status' *The new VIP system is permanent. It will never run out! *It is also based on Accumulative consuming points in the Mall. As you top up and use points in the Mall a VIP bar will appear AFTER you are VIP 1. This bar will fill up as you keep buying things from the Mall, to show how far till the next VIP level. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120731230727/mowknights/images/9/9a/VIPbar.png NOTE: Vouchers from your guild shop DO NOT count towards VIP whatsoever, however free point offers that you do will count. Extra Benefits from VIP *For each VIP level you are that is one extra round of Suppression that you can do. (example: lvl 3 VIP can do 3 extra suppression events a day) *For each VIP level you are that is an extra Extreme Challenge that you can do. *For each VIP level you can have an extra 10 chances in the Levers of Fortune. *Also for each VIP you level you get a certain amount of ores from daily login bonus awards (being online for 2 hours) *#With no VIP you get 1 ore a day. *#VIP Level 1 you will get 2 ores a day. *#VIP Level 2 you will get 4 ores a day. *#VIP Level 3 you will get 6 ores a day *#VIP Level 4 you will get 9 ores a day. *#VIP Level 5 you will get 16 ores a day. * Auto-Lair We are recovering the previous Auto-Lair function, V1 and higher VIP players can use it. Non VIP players can crusade against Lairs 10 times at most per day. We are removing the limit of item drops in lairs. Players can get experience and items for every try. However, players need to purchase extra times for Lairs after the 10th attempt. If any member in a team has not met the start challenging requirement (Lair Cooldown or Challenging Times used up), the team cannot challenge Lair. Add a new button for Lairs: Remove Cooldown Players can click such button with Vouchers or Gift Coupons. The Cooldown of Lairs challenging will be removed instantly. Add a new button for Lairs: Add Attempts Players can click this button with Vouchers or Gift Coupons. They can get extra lair attempts per day according to VIP level. About Remove Cooldown of Lairs: Prices of Remove Cooldown: Less than 5 minutes: 5 Vouchers or Gift Coupons 5-10 minutes: 10 Vouchers or Gift Coupons More than 10 minutes: 15 Vouchers or Gift Coupons The payment prices will increase according to the times of using Remove Cooldown 1-10 times: Price would be as previous mentioned 11-12 times: for less than/more than 5 minutes/more than 10 minutes prices would be correspondingly 10/20/30 Vouchers or Gift Coupons 13-14 times: for less than/more than 5 minutes/more than 10 minutes prices would be correspondingly 15/30/45 Vouchers or Gift Coupons 15-16 times: for less than/more than 5 minutes/more than 10 minutes prices would be correspondingly 20/40/60 Vouchers or Gift Coupons 17-18 times: for less than/more than 5 minutes/more than 10 minutes prices would be correspondingly 25/50/75 Vouchers or Gift Coupons 19-20 times: for less than/more than 5 minutes/more than 10 minutes prices would be correspondingly 30/60/90 Vouchers or Gift Coupons Times of using Remove Cooldown after 10 times will link up with Level of VIP; every VIP Level up will get extra 2 removing opportunities. V1: extra 2 times V2: extra 4 times V3: extra 6 times V4: extra 8 times V5: extra 10 times About Add Times of Lairs: Prices for extra times for Lairs: 1-2 times: 20 Vouchers or Gift Coupons 3-4 times: 40 Vouchers or Gift Coupons 5-6 times: 60 Vouchers or Gift Coupons 7-8 times: 80 Vouchers or Gift Coupons 9-10 times: 100 Vouchers or Gift Coupons Times of using Add Times after 10 times will link up with Level of VIP; every VIP Level up will get extra 2 adding opportunities. V1: extra 2 times V2: extra 4 times V3: extra 6 times V4: extra 8 times V5: extra 10 times